vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God Mazinger (Yamato Hino)
|-|Yamato= |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Summary |-|Yamato='Yamato Hino' (火野 ヤマト) is the main protagonist of God Mazinger and the pilot of titular mecha. A gifted young sports enthusiast, he is transported to Mu through the prayers of Aila Mu to be their land's savior. Yamato was an average high school student who was at first a reluctant hero. However spending time on Mu (especially with Aila) changed him into a person willing to stick up for the weaker man. He also has a strong desire to protect Aila, hinting feelings for her. In the manga, he had a much more carefree and rebellious attitude who did not care much about academics or the state of the world in spite of the possibility of a nuclear war, this got him into a lot of heated arguments with his father. He said that he would want to live in the Sengoku period as he believed that was a time when the struggle for life actually meant something. Yamato would often use his psychic powers for mischief like making girl's skirts fly up. |-|God Mazinger=The God Mazinger (ゴッドマジンガー) (known simply as the Mazinger to the inhabitants of Mu) is the titular mecha of God Mazinger. Unlike other mecha in the Mazinger franchise, the God Mazinger is a giant statue that can be piloted with the user's soul instead of a robot. However as stated in the God Mazinger manga, the God Mazinger has the same role as the Mazinger Z filling the role of a god of justice or a devil of destruction. The God Mazinger is a statue modeled after the Creator of Existence and had appeared in times before back when Earth was called Eden, but due to the presence of Ma at the heart of Eden it destroyed the planet. On Earth, the creator gave a guardian the task to watch over humanity and if Ma arises awaken the God Mazinger with a pilot to determine the wickedness of humanity. The ancestors of Mu also gave a prophecy on how to awaken the God Mazinger, where their descendent Yamato Hino would pilot it. God Mazinger resembles a gigantic warrior dressed in blue and yellow centurion-like armor with an overall black (or dark blue) body. Compared to other Mazinger mechs, this one possesses a more human-like face featuring a visible nose and mouth. The helmet features a pair of spikes from the front and a false beard similar to the ones found on the Egyptian pharaohs. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, likely High 8-C Post-Reformatting, Low 7-C to 7-C with Psychic Powers | At least High 8-C, likely 7-C physically. Upon being willed, God Mazinger is at least 6-B, likely 5-B, and up to 3-A at their peak Name: Yamato Hino, God Mazinger, The Statue, Deity Origin: Mazinger Gender: Male, Genderless for God Mazinger, referred to as male Age: 16, thousands of years old for God Mazinger, God themselves has existed since the beginning of time Classification: High School Student, Biker, Psychic, Statue, Mecha, God Powers and Abilities: |-|Yamato=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery (Capable of piloting the God Mazinger and motorcycles with extreme precision and skill), Martial Arts (Capable of fighting on par with and defeating soldiers who have been training for thousands of years in hand to hand combat), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with a sword and and is capable of learning how to use new weaponry exceptionally fast. Had special kendo classes and was one of the most skilled fighters in his class), Genius Intelligence (Capable of fighting on par and outsmarting those like King Dorado, admitted to be an incredible fighter and intelligent by the people of Mu, eventually shares his mental capability with the God Mazinger, who is a being beyond human comprehensions that was built for time and space travel and holds the mind of the Omniscient God in the story), Telekinesis (An incredibly skilled Telekinesis user, he has been practicing since he was a child and his abilities are on par with the Princess and King Dorado. Uses this to pull his weapons toward him, stop projectiles, use weapons against other people, embarrass others, and close off ways of escape for enemies. Potent enough to affect those in alternate dimensions), Telepathy (Powerful psychics can read minds and transport thoughts into other's conscious from alternate dimensions), Magic (Psychics are skilled in the usage of magic), Clairvoyance (Using Psychic powers, he can see other's whereabouts and even into other dimensions), Precognition (Yamato holds the ability to see into the future), Psychometry (Capable of viewing and analyzing the past), Instant Translation (His worthiness allows him to translate alternate languages and words in an instant), Indomitable Will (Comparable to Koji Kabuto, his will allows him to get through and survive being forced to endure his biggest fears and being put through a tremendous amount of pain), Durability Negation (His abilities generally ignore durability), Earth Manipulation (Telekinesis users can cause Earthquakes and tremors), Gravity Manipulation (Telekinesis users can cancel out gravity), Mind Manipulation (Has complete control over his and God Mazinger's mental strengths and weaknesses, and Telepathy users like Dorado can tear minds apart), Empathic Manipulation (Comparable and superior to King Dorado's servants, who can read and format emotions and feelings), Information Analysis (Superior to Dorado's servants, who can completely analyze abilities and physiology), Teleportation (Capable of teleportation throughout the continent of Mu, and God can teleport him through alternate dimensions and into higher ones), Enhanced Senses (Generally has senses beyond a human and Psychics can sense others' presence), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense life), BFR (Comparable to Dorado, Yamato and the Princess can teleport others through time and dimensions), Transmutation (Psychics like Eldo can transmute others into weak animals), Perception Manipulation (Psychics can change other's perception of them and their Size), Resurrection (Psychics can resurrect the dinosaurs. Yamato will always be revived by God and can be made stronger to fight foes beyond his current level), Flight (Can likely fly using his psychic abilities), Resistance Negation (On par with Dorado), Soul Manipulation (Has complete control over his soul and is capable of interacting with and manipulating those of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Powerful Psychics can affect the spirit directly), Forcefield Creation (Psychics can create forcefields which supposedly nullify powers), Immortality (Types 4, 8, and 9; he will infinitely be reincarnated due to the fate God set upon him. He is completely reliant on God and his true, fifth-dimensional form), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Powers are comparable to Dorado's, who are terrifying to the 5th dimensional God. With time, Psychics could affect and destroy a 5th Dimensional Universe), Summoning (Can summon God Mazinger), Fusionism (Can fuse with God Mazinger), Spatial-Temporal Lock (God can bring Yamato to their dimension to heal him and protect him from incredibly dangerous threats) |-|God Mazinger=All of Yamato's abilities to a higher extent, BFR (Can send and drag people through alternate dimensions and time), Dimensional Travel (Can travel through dimensions), Time Travel (Capable of dragging those through time and his sword cuts through time and space for faster travel), Large Size (Type 1) (Stands near at least 13 meters of height), Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Transported and manipulated Yamato's biology, molecules, and soul into his own), Electricity Manipulation (Travels by turning into lightning. Can summon lightning and he usually is surrounded has an aura of electricity or a thunderstorm following him), Fire Manipulation (Spews flames from his mouth), Explosion Manipulation (Can generate massive explosions), Transformation (Can transform from a lifeless statue to the full Mazin), Air Manipulation (Can become a tornado and twist the air), Weather Manipulation (Creates storms casually), Intangibility (Elemental; literally becomes electricity), Reactive Evolution (Can be reformatted and "evolved" by God themselves to gain new abilities, resistances, capabilities, and even a new fate if need be), Energy Projection (Can shoot an energy beam), Self-Resurrection (Can easily be resurrected by God, or their own mental existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Cuts through space-time for faster travel speed), Portal Creation (Creates empty portals of space-time), Higher-Scale Telekinesis (Can crush foes with telekinetic waves of energy, compressed a ship with his Telekinesis), Size Manipulation (Manipulated the size of a UFO), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, potentially Low-High, likely Low-Godly. Will regenerate from physical damage such as being shattered and blown into pieces, reduced to pebbles, and even from total physical destruction as God can create a new body), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8, and likely 9. God Mazinger does not age, shows regenerative abilities, will infinitely be reborn along with Yamato, and is completely reliant on and secretly has the true form of God themselves, a fifth dimensional being), Statistics Amplification (The secret treasure of El Mu released their true potential and made them far more powerful), Berserk Mode (When willed, God Mazinger goes berserk), Earth Manipulation (Caused massive earthquakes), Power Modification (Can manipulate their own powers and create new ones depending on their goal), Conceptual Destruction (Their main goal was to destroy the concept of evil in people's hearts), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Their true form, God, resides in a 5th Dimensional space), Direct Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Freely manipulates higher dimensions), Blessed and protected by God. |-|Mazin Power=Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, (The Mazin Power is a higher dimensional, formless being that embodies fate, probability, and causality. It is capable of controlling all of these things on a Conceptual level and exists at one point in all unlimited, infinite possibilites), Transformation, Power Bestowal (Can transform Mazins and upgrade them at will, or replace them with Mazins from other timelines. Transformed Mazinger Z to Zero and changed his morals.), Acausality (Type 3.) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Precognition, Perception Manipulation, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation, Information Analysis, Power Mimicry, Analytical Prediction, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Forcefields, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Immortality Negation, BFR, Reactive Evolution, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Mazin Power can grant resistances and has shown to grant the ability to resist Plot Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, likely a resistance to all of the abilities of Black Noir, which includes Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Comparable to and can spar with King Dorado. His sword can harm Dragonians, who can regularly survive explosions such as this. Kicked aside an El Mu soldier. Above the entire army of the El Mu), likely Large Building level Post-Reformatting (Should be capable of harming those comparable to himself, could likely harm the dinosaurs if he needed to), Small Town level to Town level with Psychic Powers (His powers are on par with and considered a large threat by Dorado) | At least Large Building level physically (Easily crushes many Dragonians in his hand. Created this explosion, which also vaporized a large amount of people and dinosaurs. Also is capable of slaughtering dinosaurs casually, who are far, far above the Dragonians physically. He was also able to vaporize a large amount of dinosaurs and Dragonians together), likely Town level '''(Unstoppable and ultimately dangerous to the Dragonians, who can survive this explosion caused by the God Mazinger themselves). Upon being willed, God Mazinger is at least '''Continent level (Began to flex and sunk and demolished the Continent of Mu, or Japan), likely Planet level (Stated to be capable of destroying the Earth), and can reach up to Universe level (Would destroy the matter of the universe if not stopped) at their peak. Speed: At least FTL (Blitzed dinosaurs and outpaced El Mu soldiers, much faster than Dorado), likely Immeasurable (Traveled to the future and back, goes through time with sheer speed and drags those along with them physically as they travel. God Mazinger was in fact confirmed to have transcended time itself when they had traveled Yamato's future to El Mu. Fought with Hades, another god-like being. Yamato could move around and speak in a Fifth Dimensional Space, and perceive and react to God, a fifth dimensional being. One of Yamato's attacks allows him to cut through time itself in order to accelerate) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 25 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class, likely Town Class. Upon being willed, at least Continent Class, likely Planet Class, up to Universe Class at their peak Durability: '''At least '''Small Building level+ (Tanked attacks from Dragonians and can survive battles with King Dorado), likely Large Building level Post-Reformatting (Amplified by God due to dire needs; Became much stronger and more capable than before, he could tank attacks far beyond the power of Dorado and survived the outskirts of an attack caused by God Mazinger, who's low level attacks were far beyond even this explosion after defeating Hades) | At least Large Building level physically (Caused and survived in the epicenter of an explosion), likely Town level '''(Took the brunt force of an attack from King Dorado's psychic ability and was noted to be unstoppable by him, caused this explosion and could easily survive something beyond it if needed). Upon being willed, '''Continent level (Quite literally flexed and destroyed, sunk, and ruined the entire Continent of Mu. They survived in the very epicenter of this and sat there as they were in the absolute epicenter of destruction), likely Planet level '''(Could survive the destruction of Earth), and can reach up to '''Universe level (Could destroy the universe and survive it, God, who has the ability to easily destroy worlds, stated that Mazinger was not easily going to be stopped) at their peak. Stamina: Very high, limitless as God Mazinger Range: Standard Melee Range with sword, Low Multiversal with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Sword, God Mazinger themselves, and the Koshurishimono Intelligence: Yamato Hino has been training his physical abilities and psychic abilities since a very young age, and shows incredible proficiency with them in the current age. Yamato is noted to be incredibly witty and to be very clever by his parents and those in his top of the order Kendo classes, and after he dissapeared his mother noted he was very different and much more intelligent than the rest of children in the world, implying his intelligence and capabilities were superhuman and supernatural. Yamato was able to immediately adapt and save himself and his good friend from being murdered on a bus, and was able to fight off and kill Dragonians after wielding an actual sword for the first time in his life. Dragonians are naturally the opponents of the El Mu and each have been training for thousands of years in combat and their preparations, the general intelligence of Dragonians is shown as the capability of creating massively faster than light space-ships that can travel dimensions and, rivaling those of El Mu, can even travel through time itself. Dragonians can realize concepts such as higher-dimensional constructs and even have the ability to manipulate them, yet they were still adapted to and outsmarted by Yamato. Yamato caused King Dorado to go insane due to his incapability of defeating him, and King Dorado is far above any other member of species in skill and intelligence. Yamato is noted to be a greater fighter than the main swordsmen of the El Mu, who have great skill and can fight of hordes of Dragonians by themselves. Yamato shares his intellect with the God Mazinger, who is beyond human comprehensions and is even baffling to that of the Dragonians. The God Mazinger has the mind and capability of God themselves, an Omniscient being who has existed since the beginning of time. Yamato's skill and will was so impressive he caused God to change fate and the future to benefit him and his want to protect the world. Weaknesses: Can be hot headed and think quickly at times, albeit that is due to his age. The God Mazinger can be temporarily downed if Yamato believes it has been destroyed, but it typically rises very soon afterwards due to God's influence. God Mazinger can somewhat deplete Yamato of energy. Key: Yamato | God Mazinger Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Yamato's Abilities: Yamato is incredibly well practiced psychic user, who has been practicing since he was a young child. He is easily capable of stealing other's weapons, grabbing his own, and just completing usually difficult activities with a single thought or wave of his hand. His ability of Telekinesis is FAR beyond that of the Princess, who's usual Psychic potency is cross-dimensional. **'Telepathy:' Like other Psychic Users, Yamato is capable of incredibly potent telepathy that can show locations and rip other's mind to pieces. **'Teleportation:' Yamato can simply teleport through land and space at will, and if he puts his mind to it, he will be transported to his destination. God can send him anymore throughout and to the Five Spatial Dimensions. **'Future and Past Vision:' Later in his adventure, Yamato gained the ability to peer into the future and to peer into the past. This lets him analyze his enemy and think of what to do, by seeing what they typically do in the past and what they're going to do in the future. **'Soul and Mind Ability:' Yamato has utter and complete control over his mind, further amped by the God Mazinger, he can break out of trances and resists any notion to disrupt his mind or soul. Even if said ability can bypass a resistance. **'Scaled Abilities:' Due to his skill and prowess, Yamato scales to and above the ability of every Psychic shown in the series. Whether it's analysis, BFR, Mind Tearing, or Transmutation, he has the capability to do them all and has shown knowledge of a variety of powers in this category. **'God's Abilities:' Due to a deal with God, Yamato will infinitely be resurrected and reborn to keep love, peace, and good in the world and to combat the ever present evil. He also has the ability to manipulate higher-dimensions with the presence of God. *'Mazinger's Abilities:' **'Control of Elements:' God Mazinger has shown absolute control over a variety of elements. He has mastery over electricity, fire, and air. He can use these very potently and even use his elemental ability to muster a storm at his very appearance. **'Transformation:' God Mazinger can transform into a full blown Mazin apart from his usual static statue form, and has the ability to turn into pure electricity and be elementally intangibility. **'Psychic Abilities:' God Mazinger themselves also has a variety of Psychic abilities. Asides from upgraded abilities from Yamato, they can use Telekinesis to manipulate the size of a being and crush them into a useless pile of scrap which they then devour. **'Time and Dimensional Travel:' God Mazinger has the ability to travel throughout dimensions and time, going to the future and alternate worlds with their speed alone. They can also transport people through time and to other dimensions, but notably without going there themselves. Supposedly, sending beings to the Underworld negates Dimensional Travel. **'Reformatting:' God Mazinger can easily reformat and evolve to different scenarios or to the will of god, as the avatar of God's will, they will always evolve to be what it desires. **'Immortality and Healing:' As the avatar of god, they are fully reliant on the true being and will always regenerate as long as they exist. **'True Power:' Awakened by the secret of El Mu, God Mazinger's true potential caused their potency of destruction to skyrocket and rise more and more the larger the amount of will God had in them. Gallery yamato and princess.PNG|Yamato and Aila Mu vs them.PNG|Yamato fighting the son of King Dorado God Mazinger.PNG|God Mazinger as seen in the anime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bikers Category:Mecha Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Gods Category:Mazinger Category:God Mazinger Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Geniuses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Summoners Category:Fusionism Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Berserkers